As computing technology has advanced, computers have become smaller and more portable thereby bringing about powerful handheld devices capable of performing functions of more traditional computing technology. At the same time electronic devices have increasingly been used for reading and as a substitute for printed, physical books, publications, and documents. Such a device may be referred to as an eReader and an electronic book may be referred to as an eBook.
With the increase in devices being used as eReaders, eBooks may be acquired from a variety of sources. An eReader may have a customized or local catalogue application for allowing a user to access and browse eBooks on the eReader. Value added services may be applied to eBooks that are obtained from the catalogue application, such as synchronizing bookmarks across devices and personalized recommendations. EBooks that are acquired from a source outside of the catalogue application are not presentable with the catalogue application and therefore not available for value added services. For example, the catalogue application may not have sufficient information about an eBook acquired from an external source. Each eBook may have metadata associated with the eBook, for example, including the title and author. However, metadata information about the particular eBook is not standardized thereby making it difficult to identify the particular eBook based solely on the metadata. Thus, eBooks from other sources are not easy to identify and therefore not available for the value added services from the catalogue application and are not available within the catalogue application.